Rallying the students
This is how rallying the students goes in Thomas' Human Adventure. at the Bakery cafe Thomas: And... can I get mine with extra coal? Chef Hatchet (EG): Coal? Ryan F-Freeman: I'll have two Cherry bake wells, please. is given it Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you. Thomas: Uh, scratch what I said. However you make it is fine. it, turns then bumps into the girl with purple hair again Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Jenna. Nice to see you. Thomas: EG plotline, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I hope you stop bumping into her like that. Where's Adagio? hears Adagio whistle and turns to see her Rigby: Ryan! Over here! goes to join them Jenna: Oh! We've got to stop bumping into each other like this. Thomas: You know me! Always trying to make a big splash around here. 'Cause my drink kinda splashed... on the ground! laughter I'm gonna go over there now. joins his new human friends Ryan F-Freeman: So, Thomas. How is Jenna? Thomas: Great. Crash Bandicoot: At least you're back in your body, Ryan.his drink James (EG): Don't even think about it! Matau T. Monkey: Ok, James.James a cake Here you are. James (EG): I was talking to Thomas. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm happy to have my body back.Adagio a Cherry Bake well Here you go, Adagio. James (EG): It's nice of you, Ryan. throat You're already trying to get his crown. Who knows what Timothy would do if you ended up getting his ex-girlfriend too? Rigby: Did you say Ex-girlfriend? Thomas: He did. Mordecai: Who? Sonata Dusk or Sunset Shimmer? Thomas: He meant that girl. to Jenna Sonata Dusk: Oh. Jenna. I really liked these treats. Henry (EG): Jenna broke up with Timothy a year ago. Cody Fairbrother: So. Who's Timothy's girlfriend now? Thomas: Sunset. Adagio Dazzle: Oh. We know all about Sunset Shimmer, Thomas. She's got a reputation at Canterlot High. Thomas: We know. Jenna go past Rigby: I thought Sunset was a villain here. Thomas: Not anymore. Mordecai: Wow! What band is Sunset in, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: The Rainbooms, Mordicai. Edward (EG): Anyways, his throat I still can't believe he hasn't done anything horrible to her yet. Sir Daniel Fortesque: He's being nice to Sunset, Edward. Edward (EG): I was talking about Jenna. Sir Daniel Fortesque: Oh yeah. At least Jenna didn't notice Ryan's with the Dazzlings. Right? nods Rigby: How's that treat Ryan gave you, Adagio? Adagio Dazzle: It's so nice, Rigby. It's has a cherry on it. And it matches the color of my pendant. Thomas: You do have a way around girls, Rigby. Anywho. How can I get votes from the other students? Ryan F-Freeman: Same here. James (EG): I GOT IT!! Thomas: What is it? Ryan F-Freeman: Remember how Rarity give Twilight and the others some accessories? James (EG): Well, I just had the exact same idea. on a Transformer costume made from cardboard Ryan F-Freeman: I got it covered, James.on some Canterlot Wondercolts accessories James (EG): Nice, Ryan. You and my girlfriend have got the same idea as me. his throat to say Rarity's line I remember the freshman's fair and I know a way for everyone to show their school sprit. We are going to do what Twilight and our girlfriends did. You know, Go Canterlot Wondercolts! laughter I mean the lot of us are obviously different, but deep down inside, we're Canterlot Wondercolts! Timothy's the one that divided us, Ryan and Thomas are the ones who united us. And we're going to let everybody know it! high fives James Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: What song are we going to sing? shows Oswald a note saying "Helping Twilight Win the Crown" Ryan F-Freeman: Nice. Maybe I can sing Twilight's part of the song. Thomas: Ok, Ryan. You can do your best. nods Crash Bandicoot: Good for you, James. I look smashing in your girlfriend's accessories. puts on James' Transformer costume and some Canterlot Wondercolts accessories at the cafeteria Crash Bandicoot: Ok, Ryan. Ready to sing Twilight's part of the song? nods Crash Bandicoot: Ok, Dazzlings. Get your pendants glowing. Dazzlings' pendants glow red chatting starts tapping to the rhythm 12th Doctor plays his spoon song Helping Twilight Win the Crown starts playing The group and the Dazzlings: Hey, hey~ Everybody~ We've got something to say~ We may seem as different~ As night is from day~ But you look a little deeper~ And you will see~ That I'm just like you and you're just like me~ guitar solo SMG4 and the Dazzlings: Hey, hey everybody~ Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Thomas: We're here to shout~ Contralto and Emmet: That the Magic of Friendship~ Thomas: Is what it's all about~ Percy and Crash Bandicoot: Yeah! We thought we were different~ As the night is from the day~ Until Ryan and Thomas~ Helped us see another way~ So get up, get down~ The Mad Doctor and the group: If you're gonna come around~ We can work together~ Helping Ryan win the crown~ So get up get down~ Cause its gonna make a sound~ If we work together~ Helping Thomas and Ryan win the crown~ Thomas and Human Pinkie Pie: Hey, hey~ Hands up now~ We're sending our message to the crowd~ Hands up high~ Then come down~ We party together~ All around~ The 12th Doctor and Bugs Bunny: Generous, honesty~ Toby (EG): Laughter, kindness, loyalty~ James (EG): Ryan helped us each to see~ Gordon (EG): That we all can be~ The Mad Doctor and the group: So get up, get down~ If you're gonna come around~ We can work together~ Helping Ryan win the crown~ So get up get down~ Cause its gonna make a sound~ If we work together~ Helping Thomas and Ryan win the crown~ starts to sing Ryan F-Freeman: We're gonna be ourselves~ No matter what we do~ And if we're different yeah~ I want you to be true to you~ If you follow us~ We'll put our differences aside~ We'll stick together and start..~ Ryan F-Freeman and Twilight Sparkle: Working on that school prize~ The group and the Dazzlings: Jump up~ Make a sound, Hey!~ Stomp your hooves, turn around~ Start now, make a change~ Gonna come around~ Jump up, make a sound~ Hey! Stomp your hooves, turn around~ Canterlot Wondercolts~ Help them win the crown~ Jump up~ Make a sound, Hey!~ Stomp your hooves, turn around~ Start now, make a change~ Gonna come around~ Jump up, make a sound~ Hey! Stomp your hooves, turn around~ Canterlot Wondercolts~ Help them win the crown~ song contunes as Ryan gives out Transformers costumes and Canterlot Wondercolts accessories Evil Ryan: That's so cool! Ryan puts the Transformers costume and Canterlot Wondercolts accessories on and starts dancing Timothy: What is Ryan and the others are doing? notice that the Cyberlings are in their Transformers costumes and Canterlot Wondercolts accessories Evil Ryan: Canterlot Wondercolts~ Help them win the crown~ Timothy: Evil Ryan? What are you and your friends wearing? Evil Ryan: These? These outfits, Tim.coughs Guess Thomas' friends didn't see the video you uploaded but they saw a video your girlfriend uploaded. Timothy: What!? winks at Evil Ryan Anna gives Tim her I-Pad Bertram T. Monkey: See for yourself, Timothy. picks the video Sunset uploaded with the title: Vote for Thomas and Ryan Sunset Shimmer: on video Thomas and Ryan are two loyal friends. They help others when they are in need of help. If you have any interests in these two boys, please vote for them now. Thank you, Sunset Shimmer. Evil Anna: Now you believe Evil Ryan? Timothy: Yes, Evil Anna. Evil Anna her I-Pad But Sunset is still with their friends and Optimus' two chosen ones. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. Just to know that I'm running for prince of the Fall Formal like you, Tim. Plus, Bill and Ben are in these outfits we're wearing. notices Bill and Ben Timothy: How did? Evil Ryan: I'll handle this. Airachinid! Take those outfits off Bill and Ben! nods and takes the outfits off Bill and Ben Ben: What gives? Bill: How is she following your orders, Evil Ryan? Ryan points to his pendant Bill: That looks cool. Are you what the Dazzlings are? Ryan holds a sign that says: The Cyberlings are Equestrian Sirens. Evil Anna: Yes. It's what the sign says. faints Ben: I didn't know you three are sirens. gets up Ben: Hi, Bill. Those three friends of Timothy are sirens. looks at Evil Ryan and two of his friends Bill: Wow. I didn't know you are sirens. Is this thing what you're wearing?for Evil Ryan's pendant Ryan grabs Bill's wrist Evil Ryan: giggles Sorry about that, Bill. These pendants mean an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them. Ryan lets go of Bill's wrist Bertram T. Monkey: Shall we stick to the script, Timothy? nods Evil Anna: What time is it and what's the plan, Tim?a taco Timothy: Ok, Evil Anna. I did know you like tacos like one of my siren friends.throat Anna holds a sign that says: "You are friends with the Dazzlings!?" nods Evil Anna: Oh. Right. Bertram T. Monkey: Let me check my calendar here.out his calendar and points to the day where the Fall Formal takes place Evil Ryan: What day is today, Bertram? Bertram T. Monkey: Well, Evil Ryan. Looks like the Fall Formal is the day after tomorrow. Evil Anna: I notice that the portal is still open so we can go to Equestria. Cyberlings head out to the courtyard where the portal is Evil Ryan: That's what Twilight use to get there? Maybe I could put my arm in, give it a try. Evil Anna: Ok, Evil Ryan. If it works I'll be happy. Ryan puts his arm in the portal and out on the other side is a hoof of steel Evil Ryan: WOW!! Anna gasps Ryan removes his arm from the portal and goes into it runs after Evil Ryan and takes Bertram into the portal Anna follows them. Meanwhile in Equestria Diamond Tiara: That's a lovely day. Starlight Glimmer: It sure is, Diamond. notices the mirror glowing then Matau, Evil Ryan, Bertram and Evil Anna come out Matau T. Monkey: Wow! What a ride. looks at the mirror seeing he is in his pony form Matau T. Monkey: What the? Where my hands? And why am I holding a robot pony arm? Bertram T. Monkey: You hold on to me when we came though the portal, Matau. looks at Bertram in his pony form Matau T. Monkey: Wow! You're a pony? Evil Ryan: I have to tell you, Matau, that Evil Anna is in her Siren form. looks at Evil Anna and Evil Ryan in their Siren forms Matau T. Monkey: Wow! If You two are in Siren forms, then what form is Bertram in? turns to see Bertram in siren form Matau T. Monkey: AAAH! An Equestrian siren?! Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer